The Exclusion
by Kaiimi
Summary: Toadette finds out that she won't be appearing in Mario Party 9, which of course makes her mad, upset, frustrated, etc. She decides to write a letter to Nintendo to find out why. Will she convince them to put her in? If not, what WILL she do?
1. Shocker

This fic is based on Mario Party 9, where Toadette is suspiciously nowhere to be found.

* * *

_The following story takes place in March of 2011._

Toadette yawned and looked at her clock. 10 AM. Perfect time to wake up, she thought. Not too early and not too late.

She slowly got out of her bed and looked out her window. The perfect sunny morning with light winds and no clouds. It was definitely going to be a beautiful day.

She got herself some Pop-Tarts from the kitchen and poured herself a tall glass of chocolate milk. She hurried back to her room, sat down at her desk and turned her computer on.

After a few minutes of waiting, the computer was fully on. Toadette clicked on the Google Chrome icon and went to Facebook. She signed in and was then taken to her friends' wall of updates.

"Sigh...same old stupid updates. Bowser complaining about how his life is unfair...Kirby bragging about eating 10 extra large pizzas in 5 minutes...Wiggler getting mad over the littlest things...man, I really wish something new would pop up." Toadette said and sighed while eating her pop-tart.

Her eyes then widened as soon as she saw something exciting.

_"Hells yeah! Mario Party 9 is currently under production! Me and the gang are going to Nintendo of Japan tomorrow to get the game going!"_ was written on Daisy's update.

"WH-WHAT? Why the heck wasn't I informed of this? Or was I not suppose to be informed?" Toadette asked herself. She was starting to get confused and frustrated.

She stomped out of her room and barged into Toad's room.

"Toad! Get up! I need to talk to you about something EXTREMELY important." Toadette demanded.

Toad lazily rolled over to her and barely opened his eyes. "Why must you ruin my beauty sleep...?"

Toadette ignored his complaint and asked, "Did you know that Mario Party 9 is currently in production now?"

Toad rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I know of it. Why?"

"WHAT? But how did you know of it though? Did you get a letter or something?"

"Yeah. In the mail. It was for me. It came last week and the letter said something like...'Dear Toad, we are informed to invite you to Nintendo of Japan to complete the production of Mario Party 9. You will be paid 999,999 coins for this project along with your friends. Good day'." Toad said.

"...But I didn't get any mail though!" Toadette started to sob.

"Well...this is bad..." Toad said, starting to get scared because he knows how Toadette can be when she gets emotional.

"...!" She screamed so loud that the house exploded, which made the universe explode for some weird reason.

The end.

Just kidding, but she did scream incredibly loud.

"CALM DOWN CALM DOWN!" Toad yelled, jumping out of bed and shutting her mouth.

Toadette leaped back. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I'VE BEEN EXCLUDED FROM A GAME IN A SERIES THAT I HAVE BEEN IN FOR 3 GAMES? 4 IF YOU WANNA COUNT MY CAMEO IN DS!"

"I don't know, okay! Just ask Nintendo or something about it!" Toad said.

"Gasp! That's a good idea! I'll do just that! Nintendo, prepare for a 5-page long letter from TOADETTE THE SPUNKY MUSHROOM GIRL! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Toadette laughed, trying WAY too hard to sound evil and conniving.

"CAN YOU BE QUIET OVER THERE?" Shouted a neighbor from next door.

"NEVAR!" Toadette shouted back and ran out the room, then accidentally tripped over and fell down the stairs.

"Holy crap! Are you alright?" Toad called out.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I just banged my body up a bit..." Toadette replied.

She then got ran over by a taxi, who crashed in to the house and crashed out.

"WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT?" Toad shrieked.

"A...ow, ta-ow! Xi!" Toadette tried to yell as best as she could.

"A what now?" Toad asked again.

"A FREAKING TAXI!"

Pac-Man then came running into the house and ate Toadette then ran away.

EOC.

Man, Toadette is having some terrible luck today! Will she successfully get a reply from Nintendo once she sends in her complaints? And will she ever get out of Pac-Man's stomach? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. The Letter

Toadette slammed open the door.

"I'm back!" She announced as she stomped in, looking very angry and tired.

Toad came into the foyer. "Woah! What happened to you?"

"Apparently, Pac-man wanted me as a snack so he just decided to come here and gulp me down...but what he didn't know was that I had a pocketknife with me...heh heh heh, I don't need to explain what happens next, do I?" Toadette creepily smiled.

Toad widened his eyes and backed a bit from her. "Um, you don't need to...and...wait a second, you carry a pocketknife with you? Since when?"

Toadette shifted her eyes around the room. "Uhhh long story! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a letter to write to Nintendo! Don't be surprised if you hear me raging in my room." She said and quickly went upstairs to her room.

She got to her computer and opened up Notepad. She cracked her fingers, then cracked her neck, then cracked her back, then cracked her eyes, then cracked her crackers and ate them.

"Alright. Let's do this." Toadette immediately started typing.

_Dear NintenDON'T,_

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? How dare you exclude me from Mario Party 9? Do you not realize that I have been in the series ever since the 6th game? For crying out loud, you put Magikoopa and Shy Guy in there out all people! WHO LIKES THEM ANYWAYS? Nobody wants them as playable characters! The fans want characters who aren't known to be side-characters or bad guys, to be playable. Do you wonder why Blooper and Hammer Bro. weren't exactly popular in Mario Party 8? BECAUSE THEY WERE OBVIOUSLY LAST MINUTE FILLER CHARACTERS! Do you really think I don't remember the time when me and the others made Mario Party 8 with you guys, and those two were added to the game a month before the game was finished? Everyone didn't want them there! Birdo told me that she would rather have Amy Rose join the cast instead of those weirdos! And Amy is BEYOND annoying! Seriously, what did I do Nintendo? What did I do to make you exclude me from this game, thus decreasing my popularity...and also my pay considering I made 529,107 coins in Mario Party 8! Was it because I was too clingy to you guys? I mean I totally understand because I can be that way sometimes...but technically, it was all your guys' fault because you guys always had milkshakes and french fries nearby and we couldn't have any! Do you realize how terrible that was, seeing those delicious treats but not getting to eat them? I get overly-hyper when I'm around food like that! You guys should know this by now because I've been with you all since 2004, almost 8 years! But I guess I shouldn't be complaining so much because there's a Burger Queen down the street and I go there every week to get my delicious lunch. I unfortunately can't find any coupons to cheapen the prices there because the Mushroom Kingdom apparently doesn't believe in saving your money. Oh, that reminds me! I totally forgot to meet Dixie at Waco Bell yesterday! See, I was busy playing Sonic Generations and before I knew it, it was 6 o'clock and I started it at 2! How ridiculous is that? ...Ummm...you won't hate me because I'm playing your rivals' video game, will you? Please don't, it's not my fault the Sonic games are so addictive! Well, except for Sonic and the Secret Rings, that one was pretty bad. Also, how come people in Japan are overly-nice? I mean don't get me wrong, I love their politeness and all but at the same time it's kinda creepy because you get this instinct that they're probably up to no good when they're not in the publics eye. And on a side note, I am NEVER going to a Japanese McDonalds ever again. Did you see how they dress Ronald McDonald up in that place? That was soooooooooooo creepy! Even thinking about it now gives me the chills! Though I have to admit, their nuggets taste SO much better than the ones here. So anyways...uhh...what was I talking about again? I seriously can't remember. Oh yeah! Mario Party 9! So yeah, please reconsider my position in this game. If you don't put me in the game, I swear to god I am going to get the Mushroom military and blow your company up, kamikaze-style. Wait, does that even make any sense? Oh well, I don't care. Please write back soon!_

_Love, Toadette_

Toadette smiled brightly at her letter. She printed it out, folded it, stuck it in an envelope, sealed the envelope and went to the post office to mail it to Nintendo of Japan.

Now, all she'll have to do is wait.

EOC.

Next chapter will be the last. Will Nintendo let her in the game? What will they say to her?


	3. Fission Mailed

A month had passed by since Toadette sent the letter to Nintendo. Each morning she eagerly checked her mailbox to find a reply letter from them, but there was no luck for her. She eventually just gave up on checking and became overly-emotional.

"That does it. Nintendo wants to screw me over that way? That's fine, I'll screw them over right back! After all I did for them and THIS is how they repay me? Those jerks! But they won't see THIS coming though...my newly designed rocket launcher. Been working on this baby for six years, on and off. And now it's finally complete at the perfect time too. They'll never knew what will hit them. And then, stupid Nintendo will go bankrupt and be destroyed and no more Nintendo games! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Toadette evilly laughed and put her rocket launcher in her duffle bag and left the house.

She walked over to the warp pipe center and took the pipe that was labeled "KYOTO, JAPAN". (Since that is where Nintendo of Japan is located)

Toadette popped out of the pipe, and in front of the building. The building was humongous, as to be expected. However, the exterior was very ordinary and plain as everything was just gray and windows.

"Here it is. The Nintendo of Japan building which will be burned down in a minute. I have to get myself at a safe distance first." Toadette said and then ran as far as she could onto a nearby field. She kept running until she decided to stop at where she felt it was safe.

"Right then. Here goes nothing." Toadette aimed the rocket launcher directly at the building and steadied her focus.

She pulled the trigger.

The huge bomb shot out of the launcher at an incredibly high speed. It definitely looked like it was gonna hit the building.

"YES! Any second now and the building will be destroyed!" Toadette cheered.

However, something very weird happened. As soon as the bomb got a few inches away from the building, the bomb suddenly deflected and went flying in the opposite direction!

Toadette's jaw dropped. "HUH? WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?"

The bomb soon got closer and closer to where Toadette was.

"Sigh...well, guess I have a lot of explaining to do once I get to Heaven..." Toadette facepalmed.

The bomb exploded on impact and Toadette was blown a thousand yards away.

Luckily, Toadette didn't die as she landed in an odd area and was still alive.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That hurt me really bad! But on the plus side, that was so fun! I wish I could do that again!" Toadette happily said and checked her surroundings. "Um...where the heck am I?"

Suddenly, a familiar looking character came out from the bushes. "Hey look guys! It's a cute, girly video game character!"

Toadette jumped as soon as she saw who was saying that.

It was Charmy Bee. Charmy. Freaking. Bee.

"WH-WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I should be asking you that! You're in the land of the Charmy Bee's!" He excitedly announced.

Toadette's eyes widened. One of her worst nightmares has just came true.

"Oh my god...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed and dropped to her knees.

"Hey everybody, come on! Let's play with the outsider girl!" Charmy called out.

Suddenly, hundreds of Charmy's came rushing over to the area.

"OKAY! LET'S PLAY!" They all said at once.

"No...GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMONS! I TOOK KARATE FOR 3 WEEKS SO I KNOW SOME BUTT-KICKING MOVES!" Toadette threatened.

"COME PLAY WITH US OUTSIDER, COME PLAY WITH US!" They all said again, getting even more closer to poor Toadette.

"WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**EPILOGUE:**

Toadette somehow managed to escape the Land of Charmy Bee's and returned back home to Mushroom City. She vowed never to utter the name 'Nintendo' ever again and to never return to Japan. Frequently, she'll break out in violence, chaos, and spirituality for no reason. Her brother, Toad, thinks she's just over-reacting and being a moron so he tried to ignore her. To this day, Toadette still does not know why there was some invisible shield protecting Nintendo of Japan and why in the world there's an area called the Land of Charmy Bee's in Japan.

**MORAL OF THE STORY: **

Nintendo is indestructible and is the king of all video game companies.

Fin.

Thanks for reading you guys. Next short-comedy fic will be coming up either next week or the week after!


End file.
